Valentine's Week Propose Day
by DarkMoonKilling
Summary: Second part of a series of one shots dedicated to Valentine's Week going from the 7th to the 14th. Fluffy Zel/Lina


**Chapter 1 – February 8****th**** – Propose Day**

**Summary:** A series of one shots dedicated to Valentine's Week going from the 7th to the 14th. Various series and pairings.

**Pairing:** Zel/Lina

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own anything; I'm really just playing in someone else's sandbox for a little while.

/

After wandering through the forests for a couple of days in search of treasure, justice and a cure, Lina and the rest of the slayers stumbled across a small lakeside town. After a quick discussion it was decided that they were all tired of sleeping rough and that they would procure rooms at an inn for the night. After paying for said rooms and a hearty meal the group split up to explore the town, restock on anything they would need to keep them going to the next town and find out if there was anything of interest nearby.

/

Shortly after returning to his room and seeing that it was getting close to dinner time, Zelgadis left to look for Lina, starting with her room as he had not seen her in the downstairs room of the inn. Knocking on the door, he heard movement before Lina answered the door. "Oh, hi Zel," she greeted him. "What's wrong?"

Smiling slightly, Zel replied, "Nothing, Lina. But, I was wondering if you would care to join me for dinner?"

Lina's cheeks pinked slightly. "Sure, Zel. Where are we going?"

"I spotted a nice restaurant in town that I thought we could visit. Shall we go?"

Lina grinned stepping out of her room and locking the door behind her, "Sounds good, let's go!"

/

Leaving the restaurant sometime later, Zel turned to Lina and asked, "Would you care to go for a walk?"

"I'd love to, Zel. It's not dark yet, so we don't have to go back to the inn for a while yet."

Chatting together comfortably, Zel led Lina to the edge of the town, where the town and the forest met at the shore of the lake. Moving into the forest a little bit they soon came to a small clearing that was close enough to the shore to have a perfect view over the lake to the horizon. Taking off his cloak, Zel flicked it out so that it settled flat on the ground so that they could both sit on it and take in the view. Quietly, Zel told Lina, "I found this place earlier today and wanted to show you it. I thought that we would get a nice view of the sunset from here."

As he spoke the sun slid down the last bit of sky and touched the horizon. Sitting next to each other Lina and Zel watched the vibrant displays of colour as the sun disappeared from view. As it did so and the light in the clearing dimmed, little fireflies began to appear in the clearing, creating a small glow in the air. As the last of the sun began to disappear, Zel moved slightly, turning towards Lina and reaching for his pocket. He cleared his throat slightly and spoke softly, "Lina. I brought you here for another reason."

At her enquiring look he pulled his hand from his pocket and revealed a small velvet ring box. He shifted so he was facing Lina. "I wanted to tell you that I truly love you and to give you this."

He opened the box, revealing a delicate sliver ring set with three stones – a diamond in the middle with a sapphire and a ruby on either side. The ring had inscribed on it _I Love You, Always _on the inside of the band. Lina gasped. "Lina. You are the one good thing in my life. Please, I ask of you, will you do me the greatest honour of all and be my wife for the rest of our lives? Will you accept this ring and marry me?"

Lina stared at him for a moment before her eyes welled up with tears and she threw her arms around him and as his arms came up around her, shouted, "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you Zel! Yes!"

After a long moment, Lina pulled back slightly before taking the ring and placing it on her ring finger. She admired it for a moment and then looked back at Zel who was watching her with content. Lifting her hands, she cupped his face and leaning forward, kissed him softly.


End file.
